


Confession

by Imaginativegoody2shoes



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Also Makoto is my waifu, Eiko needs a hug, Even though she is kind of gullible, F/M, For the most part, I changed some things in this though, It's pretty much the same tho, No Spoilers, Rated T for swearing, based on rank 9 in the game, but I will figure it out eventually, lots of crazy ass drama lmao, not sure how tags work, where you choose the romance route with Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginativegoody2shoes/pseuds/Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: "Her ruby eyes glanced momentarily at his lips ribbons of his warm breaths matching her slowed, but short ones. "If you want it too," he answered." (One-shot featuring Makoto and Ren/Akira and based on Rank 9 where you get the choice to choose the romance route or not. No spoilers either. I hope you enjoy :3 R&R if possible! Thank you! :D Also rated T for swearing)





	Confession

"Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?" The brunette's voice was small when she spoke. Rose pink lips barely moving a muscle and a hint of sadness skewing her words as the tip of her nail traced small circles on her leggings. Ren's coal eyes observed the teenager for several seconds not sure how to answer Makoto's simple query. The two sat on the cushioned bench of Ren's room. The heavy rain outside tapped at the glass in vast rhythmic patterns. The light was off and a mellow, dreary gray cascaded a deep shadow in the room. Morgana was resting at the edge of Ren's bed curled into a ball. His belly slowly rose up and down as the feline snoozed away his slumbering self oblivious to the two companion's quiet conversation. Ren wasn't sure how long they had been in his room. At most, it was most likely past an hour or two. He had made Makoto a cup of warm coffee by the time they arrived at LeBlanc. The gesture seemed to brighten her spirits temporarily especially when he told her it was on the house, which Sojiro surprisingly did not seem to mind, but it was only just that: temporarily.

As Ren glanced at the time on his mobile he saw that it was nearing evening. He placed his phone back into his pocket deciding against asking Makoto if she needed to head home. He did not exactly want to leave her in this state.

And it was just a lame excuse to spend more time in her presence.

About a month ago, Makoto had made a new friend by the name Eiko. A young, rich atramentous haired third year. It was surprising for Ren to see the two hit it off so well. They were practically polar opposites, but rather than state this, he was happy to see Makoto smile again. He always loved her smile. But not only that, he was glad the girl was beginning to find herself as she had wished for since gaining her persona and joining the Phantom Thieves.

But it wasn't long until their new friendship hit a rocky road. It was a couple of weeks ago when Eiko announced she has gotten herself a boyfriend. At first, Makoto was happy for Eiko until she announced who her new lover was. "I'm dating a host near my job!" Eiko had exclaimed happily. That was when time seemed to cease for the poor Class President. When telling Ren this piece of news, Ren had to admit, he felt rather suspicious about the whole ordeal.

Although, he decided to give the benefit of the doubt. "Are you jealous of them?" He had questioned her out by the courtyard. Makoto had shaken her head leaning against the vending machine. She only stared down at her platform shoes. "I don't mind as long as they are happy," she stated simply and her eyes showed no mendacious to her words. After that, Makoto asked the teen to accompany her as her boyfriend. He wasn't exactly listening but he heard her say something along the lines that Eiko wanted to go on a double date with Makoto and her non-existent boyfriend who she chose Ren involuntarily.

Ren's heart had stopped.

He had been sipping a soda when the boy choked on his drink. "What?" He squawked and Makoto seemed to recoil. "It's only for a while," she replied. "At least until I find out Eiko's boyfriend's true motives. I just don't feel right about this...He could be scamming her into something perilous." It took Ren several minutes to piece together Makoto's odd plan. Well, odd for him anyway. The plan was rather cliché as Morgana said. He had seen many movies who used this same scheme to fool a couple and catch them in whatever criminal act they were doing only for the companions to fall in love. And the recent movie they had rented for that week was just that. Although Ren did earn some charming points, thank you very much. That was possibly the only reason why the movie was worth enduring.

Ren agreed, but reluctantly. "Really?" Makoto gaped. "You will?" Ren nodded. "Yeah! For Eiko and if it helps to put your mind at ease," he said, "besides...It does sound a little weird, I'm gonna admit." But he refused to admit it was also so he could get closer to the President or he hoped that would be the case.

It was like going to be in those chick flicks he watched with Morgana.

Makoto only beamed. "Alright! I'll let you know when she sets up a double date for us then."

Then came the day when they finally met Tsukasa.

Right off the bat, Ren's instincts kicked in: he did not approve of the man nor had he appreciated him trying to make a move on Makoto by asking for her number when Eiko excused herself to the restroom. It was obvious that Makoto felt the same. "Wasn't that kind of...strange to you?" Makoto had questioned as the two made their way to the train station after the couple had left, but Ren did not answer too lost in his own jealousy along with his arousing skepticalness of the situation with Eiko.

But mostly it was just jealousy that drove him mad.

And that was the reason why he agreed to continue to be Makoto's 'boyfriend' grunting a yes when Makoto requested him once more before heading home.

A few days passed and Ren was about ready to blow his top when Makoto showed the teen her phone and he saw Tsukasa's name along with several, rather raunchy he might add, messages. They had been sitting at the large table in the Class Presidents room, Ren having moved his seat next to Makoto as he read the messages. "He's been texting me a lot," Makoto murmured, a deep scowl of concern etched into her brow. Ren had noticed the dark circles under her eyes but made no comment on it. "I try to avoid him, making any excuse that I could but...he's pretty persistent," the girl added.

"Does Eiko know?" Ren questioned as Makoto had pulled away and shut her phone off. She only sighed heavily through her nostrils and hesitantly shook her head. "I don't know what to do at this point," her voice a whisper, guilt in her tone and her deep ruby eyes focused on the wall across the room. "I mean, am I wrong, Ren? He...he seemed alright, I guess, and Eiko does seem happy with him. I never have seen her smile so much. Sometimes she'll even ignore me whenever he texts her or excitedly shoves her phone into my face showing me what he said to her." Makoto paused, eyes squinting and she softly shook her head. Her short brown hair whipped from side to side cupping her cheeks. "But," she continued, "I can't help but have this...feeling. Something just feels off. It doesn't feel right. Not to mention, he texts me always asking what am I up to and about if my sister and I live alone and if I am happy with my current 'boyfriend'...Maybe...Maybe I am jealous. Maybe I am jealous that I am losing what was my only friend in this school and within just a few months max. What do you think?"

She turned her eyes up to Ren this time. Her eyes were almost a desperate plea, begging for a truthful answer. To tell her she was being stupid and needed to leave well enough alone. That she had no business butting into Eiko's love life.

However, being the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Ren refused to let his instincts go unheard. "...I can feel it too." His tone was cool and dry, but authoritative, much like it always was when the teenager was serious. It was almost like a scold towards Makoto. The teenager slowly sat up in her seat eyeing Ren with wide eyes, but a soft frown still appeared above her intense gaze. "You do?" she responded and her words were a mixture of relief but puzzlement. Ren had nodded but did not meet her eyes. "Something isn't right," he muttered inspecting his nails. Not only was the back of his mind screaming " _DANGER! DANGER!_ " about the man, but also his possessiveness over Makoto seemed to grow since they met Tsukasa. He was uneasy about the new stir of emotions that knotted his stomach, but he took them in silence refusing to say. "I never liked him," he added deadpanned. "Me neither," Morgana announced peeking over Ren's shoulder perching himself on the teenager. His large blue eyes bored deeply into Makoto's and Rens. Under the sunlight, they seemed to glow. "He looks like a real bastard anyway and sounds like one for that matter." Makoto hummed in agreement saying nothing more for a split second. She seemed relieved by their opinions. "I should tell you then," she murmured, "Eiko called last night and wants us to meet her tomorrow at Big Bang Burger...it sounded rather urgent. Would you mind...accompanying me. Again?"

He answered without hesitation, "not at all, Queen." She did not scold him for using the nickname this time.

Thankfully, it was a Saturday when the two last spoke-Ren decided to walk Makoto to her train station that evening who seemed about ready to drop...Or possibly have a meltdown of some kind. He admired how well the girl held herself together. On Sunday morning, when Ren and Morgana had awoken, he saw a text and opened it seeing it was Makoto.

_Meet me at Shibuya. I'll be waiting by the bookstore._

It hadn't taken Ren long to get dressed with a white short sleeved cardigan and t-shirt along with jeans. Once Morgana leaped into his brown leather bag, the teenager picked it up and made haste downstairs his steps hurried and clumsy. After a brief goodbye from Sojiro, Ren stepped out the door and took the train to Shibuya. He met with the teenager who had been reading some of the various magazines on display by the bookstore. He couldn't help but smirk seeing she was reading about teen love when he approached the brunette. It reminded him of the day they met when she kept following him around her nose deep into her magazine, but eyes all on him.

The two made their way to Big Bang Burger.

There, Eiko sat in one of the booths on the far end of the small fast food joint. Her head was ducked low, avoiding the two couple's gaze as they took their seat. She looked quite anxious. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Makoto asked without much of a greeting. Ren found himself watching, and admiring, Makoto for part of the time.

Eiko shifted in her seat pulling at her school uniform nervously. "I..." The raven-haired girl swallowed heavily, "I was wondering if you could lend me some cash?" Both Makoto's and Ren's eyebrows shot up in synchronized manners. "What?"

"It's nothing major! I just need it like...right now. Please? I'll pay you back!" Eiko practically begged.

Ren almost scoffed in amusement. Well, if this didn't scream weird, he wouldn't be sure what did.

When questioned, Eiko admitted it was about Tsukasa which confirmed Ren's hunch about the situation. The teenager explained how her boyfriend had dropped an expensive bottle at his job and now needed the money to help pay for it. When asked if it was Tsukasa who asked for Eiko to give her money, she dodged the question altogether. "You don't need to pay him," Ren stated suddenly before Makoto could say, "it sounds like he's lying." Eiko's eyes had widened. "He is not lying!" She argued. Her gaze was mostly focused on Makoto. "I know you feel weird about him being a host, you pretty much have made that known, but my Tsukasa is not like that." Makoto only sighed and Ren could hear Morgana groan in his bag. "He even calls me his princess! He says it's because I am special."

 _Yeah, she is special alright_ , was Ren's thought. "He says that to all his girls," Ren responded blank. "I bet it's just because he can't even remember your name," Ren said wittily waving a finger about. A proud smile plastered onto his smile and Makoto sent him a warning stare but did not protest his claim. Eiko grew irritated. "Don't say that!" She exclaimed. A few glances were made in their direction. "You don't have any proof."

She was not wrong. They did not have any proof. "You need to end the relationship," Makoto stated calmly voice still low ignoring Eiko's previous statement. "Who knows what you will be dragged into. He is deceiving you, Eiko."

"So?" Eiko shot. "It's not like a smart girl like you could understand. It doesn't even look like you are dating him, for one"-she gestured at Ren-"secondly, you're just going to graduate and go to some big fancy college, right? Then work at some stupid company, and for what?" A broken laugh ripped past Eiko's lips. Her brown eyes glistened underneath the golden evening's rays. Makoto swallowed thickly. Ren saw the girl gripping at the edge of her seat white knuckles revealing by how tightly she was holding onto the leather cushion. Ren hesitated before he laid a careful hand on her's and interlaced his fingers separating her limbs and gave her a reassuring squeeze to hold her ground. A faint blush appeared on the girl's cheeks but she fought it keeping her eyes solely on Eiko. Her demeanor calmed at least somewhat and she gripped Ren's hand back. "Your life will just be boring!" Eiko shouted when Makoto did not respond. "Is that how you want to really live?" Makoto licked at her lips. "I-I'm not sure yet," she said. Her grip loosened, weakening and Ren held her hand even tighter urging her to keep going.

This seemed to give her some courage. "But be it as it may, I think you should stay away from him as far as you can. I'm not saying this to hurt you, Eiko. I just want you to be safe, is all and I can't shake this feeling-!"

"You know what?" Eiko interjected lifting her hands as if in surrender. "it's obvious you're not gonna help so I'm just gonna leave. I'll find something. Maybe work at some club or something." Makoto watched slack-jawed as the girl rose from her seat and grabbed for her bag. She took a step away from the table before Makoto shot up from her own seat. However, she never released Ren's hand. "Eiko wait!" She cried out. Eiko stopped in her tracks and turned to Makoto with a soft glare. Makoto hesitated. "I-I didn't want to tell you this but lately, Tsukasa has been texting me and-!"

"You've been texting my boyfriend?" Eiko was breathless. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and her voice shook on the verge of tears. "And behind my back?!"

"No, Eiko I-!"

"As class president and being as pretty and smart as you are, it's easy for someone like you to get any guy that you want...actually anything for that matter!" Eiko scorned. "I have to work hard  _just_ to make myself look this good as well as keep my grades up which doesn't even fucking matter anymore as I'm already failing anyway. I don't have that kind of smarts look like you do, but...I can't believe you would stoop so low! What the hell?!" Makoto's hand now released Ren so she could approach the girl. "Eiko, he's even been asking if I and my sister live alone and he would love to help us out if we did," she rambled. Ren grimaced in sympathy. He wanted to stop this. It was too painful to watch especially Makoto, but he figured it was only for the best. However, he also didn't think Makoto would mention of the lecherous host texting her without Eiko's knowledge. "He even asked if I was currently happy with  _my_ boyfriend. Eiko, he is not serious about you at all."

"Don't give me that crap!" Yelled Eiko. "Tsukasa is just so nice that he is worried about my friends..." Her last sentence sounded unsure. Her voice picked up its pace once more, "Tsukasa is all I have! You can't take him away from me!" By now, tears left from the girl's eyelashes. Ren stole a glance with Morgana who only sighed and shook his head. "Teenagers," he whispered only for Ren to hear. Makoto gasped. "That's not what I am trying to do."

"Bullshit!" Eiko shrieked. "You just keep your damn hands off of him! I'll never forgive you if you ever stole him from me!" And with that, Eiko had stormed out of the restaurant. A deathly silence brewed in the restaurant. All eyes were now on Makoto but the brunette ignored their gazes staring in horror in the direction where Eiko ran off. "Tsukasa is all she has...?" Makoto whispered to herself. Ren observed her closely, hearing her words bounce off the heads of the many whispered exchanges.

Makoto turned to Ren jaw clenched. Ren stared up at her eyes unblinking. "...Are you going to help me, still?" she asked. A determined frown was set upon her brow now, any trace of hurt, sadness, and guilt wiped clean from her profile. It reminded him when she was fighting shadows in Mementos. The twinkle in her red irises with a hint of rebellion written across her features. Ren smiled wearily, relieved that she did not buckle down as he had expected her too. Well almost. She was queen. The strongest, most beautiful, indefatigable woman he had met. Not to mention pretty damn sexy when she was angry. His heart skipped a beat just even from the thought of her.

He simply nodded to which Makoto smiled warmly in his direction mouthing, "thank you."

It was not long either when Makoto contacted him once again. She was quiet for a few days, not even contacting the Phantom Thieves when they chatted in their chat room. Even Futaba had begun to question her absence. Ren felt his heart leap and adrenaline pumping when she asked for him to meet her at Shinjuku on their holiday off. It was finally time to end it.

When he left that morning of their holiday from school, the teenager had barely even told Sojiro goodbye as he raced out the door, Morgana's wailing cries pleading for him to slow down.

Finally, he had arrived and approached Makoto completely out of breath. Makoto wasn't hesitant to set out to work immediately. The two walked around the area, asking various of passers if they knew about Tsukasa until they met a golden-haired man leaning against the wall of a bookstore. "Yeah, I know the bastard," the man rasped. He shifted his weight placing his hands into his jeans pockets. "He usin' that damn bottle trick again or somethin'? I hope it ain't on that lovely girl behind you 'ere." Makoto shook her head stepping up next to Ren. She subconsciously wrapped an arm around him. "It's a close friend of mine," she said. The man nodded. "Listen to me and really good, kid," he started pointing a jagged finger at Makoto, "get the girl the hell away from him. That son of a bitch is known for wrecking people's lives. He always "breaks an expensive bottle" at his work and then ends up sellin' the poor girls and just to pay it back...if that is even goddamn true anyway." He shook his head. "The same thing happened to one of my close friends...dammit!" Makoto smiled at the man.

Bingo.

"Thank you, sir," Makoto replied. The man waved his hand shooing them away. "Whatever. But don' tell anyone I told ya. Keep it between us, eh?" Makoto nodded. After bidding farewell, the two friends walked away from the man. "Well, there's our proof," Makoto said. "And he never once looked away or avoided our eyes and he seemed rather intense so I doubt he was lying." Ren only nodded. Makoto nudged his arm. It was here Ren realized she was clinging onto him and his face flushed. He assured himself it was most likely nerves. "Come on. Eiko's shift is about to end, let's go wait for her."

At least ten minutes had gone by, the two teenagers absentmindedly chatting amongst themselves. Ren noticed the girl texting on her phone and he assumed she was trying to summon Eiko and shrugged it off. Ren turned his head to see Eiko walking out of the bar and he tapped Makoto's shoulder who looked up to see the girl approaching. "What do you want?" her voice was unnaturally dry. Ren glanced at Makoto who did the same and he nodded. Makoto leaned on a jutted hip one hand holding her bag and the other on her waist. She informed Eiko of how her boyfriend was known for his tricking of young girl's, like Eiko herself, to believe in his debt and then sell them off. She even added the information the man they met earlier about a close friend of his who went through the same situation. Eiko only groaned. "God, this again?" She rolled her eyes. "give it up Makoto! I told you to keep away from him." Makoto glowered. "You should know me much better than that, Eiko," Makoto stated simply. Her voice had surprisingly had not lost its charming effect. "After all, I am the class president. I would  _never_ do such a thing especially to one of my colleagues." The girl paused. "It wouldn't look good on my resume," she added.

Ren almost teared up. His sarcasm had been rubbing off on her. He never felt so proud.

Eiko scoffed. "Whatever! I had enough of your bullshit," she snarled. Suddenly Tsukasa had appeared. "Yo! Did I make you wait long, babe?" The man laughed. He planted a chaste kiss on Eiko's cheek. Eiko turned to him with a pout. "These guys are accusing you of tricking young girls into selling themselves for profit by using the broken bottle excuse. Tell them it isn't true, Tsukasa!" Tsukasa had paused. He let out a bleary chuckle. "What?"

"Cut the act, Tsukasa," Makoto interjected. "I already know what you are up to." Tsukasa turned defiantly to Makoto now. He eyed down at the woman before turning back to Eiko. "You don't believe in that crap, do you?" Eiko slightly shook her head, but more out of confusion than anything. "I-!"

"Listen to me princess," Tsukasa cooed, "none of that shit is true at all. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you, you know that."

"it's always princess with you," Makoto said. "I bet you don't even know her name." Tsukasa cackled at the accusation. "Of course I know her name!" He feigned astonishment. Ren butted in, "what is it?" Tsukasa huffed. "What's what?" Ren pointed to Eiko who coward. "What is her name?" he asked again casually and a smirk curling his lips matching the auburn-haired man. Tsukasa blinked his eyes. "Ts-Tsukasa?" Eiko whispered and desperately grabbed his sleeve which he shrugged her off making her squeak. He then chuckled nervously. "What're you freaking out over, baby?" he said to Eiko taking one of her hands. "You texted me, remember?" Eiko rose her eyebrows. "I did?" she murmured. The man nodded and held a disgustingly warm smile. "I could never forget you, Makoto."

"Bingo!" Morgana's voice exclaimed and Ren jumped. Tsukasa looked about as did Eiko. "Did I just hear a cat?"

"I knew it," Makoto growled catching their attention. "I was the one who texted you." Tsukasa's face paled. "I even added emoji's at the end to  _make_ you think I was Eiko." She pointed a defiant finger at him and Tsukasa bared his teeth. Eiko only backed away in slight fear. "Admit it, Tsukasa," she said much louder this time, "you trick all of your little princesses so you can make them earn cash with their body by using the broken bottle excuse. You can't even remember their names anymore."

"You fucking bitch," Tsukasa seethed. Flames burned into his eyes and his cheeks were alarmingly red. He stepped towards Makoto hands into tight fists. "I'll teach you not to ever speak to me like that ever-!"

The man was blocked by a sudden shield. Tsukasa ceased, breaths ragged and he looked up. Ren had pushed Makoto behind him, arm outstretched in front of her. His eyes were dark a harsh frown deepened on his brow as he stared at the man threateningly. Ren didn't pay attention to the pounding of his heart in his ribcage and hand trembling. He did well to hide his subconscious nerves. His lip curled into a small snarl and icily hissed, "stay away from her."

Even Makoto had raised her eyebrows flabbergasted at the teenager's reaction. Morgana was heard snickering, however. "What was that you bastard?" Tsukasa laughed breathlessly a menacing smile on his lips. Ren noticed the corner of his lips twitch. Ren did not break his stare instead taking a step forward and the man took a large step back. "Your fight is with me," Ren said. " _You_  get away from  _her._ "

Tsukasa's adam apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. His eyes wildly averted from Rens to Makoto's scowl and to Eiko's glistening stare. He scoffed. "Fuck you," he jeered mostly directed at Makoto. "I won't forget this!" And with that, the man fled. The three watched him before Makoto finally sighed as did Ren lowering their tense stances and Ren dropping his arm. Makoto looked up at Ren who looked tiredly back at her. "Ren, I-!"

"I can't believe you." They turned their heads to Eiko. Eiko's eyes overflowed with tears, large crystals falling down her cheeks in fat streaks. "How could you trick him like that?!" Eiko yelled. Once again, much like in Big Bang Burger, people looked their way. Makoto was only silent. "You can't just get enough, can you?! Class President, teacher's pet, a boyfriend of your own, good looks, book smart...You just can't get enough of taking more and more until there is nothing left! I should have known! Tsukasa wasn't the criminal here. You are! You came after me because you were jealous! What the hell would you know about love, huh?! Tsukasa's is all I have!  _Just leave me alone, you bitch!"_

_Slap!_

A clap echoed down the streets.

Despite the radio playing soft music from various club and bars and stores, an eerie silence filled the area. Ren's jaw dropped when he saw Makoto's hand collide with Eiko's cheek. Eiko cried out only briefly her palm flying up to her red marked cheek. "Wha...?" Now more tears slipped from her eyes. Makoto sighed, brushing away the guilt that gripped her chest. "Damn," Morgana whispered and Ren could only nod. "Just wake up!" Makoto yelled. "You know the truth Eiko! You just refuse to believe it. I know you are far smarter than that. Stop lying to yourself for once!" Eiko was at a loss for words and she wasn't the only one, either. Her eyes fell to the ground and various dewdrops fell onto the road. She bit her bottom lip to keep in a sob before the girl placed her hands over her eyes and groveled softly.

Makoto's eyes softened after she finally came to terms with what she had done, but she never spoke. She kept her ground, face stern. Eiko looked up at Makoto before she finally turned and ran off much like Tsukasa but this time sobbing much louder than she had when she fled from Big Bang Burger.

And now, here the two were. Sitting in Ren's room after Ren guided Makoto away from the view of Shinjuku and to Leblanc. It was one hell of a rollercoaster ride for both Ren and Makoto so the raven-haired boy knew it was appropriate to leave before they drew even more unwanted attention to themselves.

Ren crossed his arms turning his eyes away from Makoto who glanced at him, red ruby irises demanding for an answer. "I guess," the black-haired boy started slowly, "that all depends on her," he finished. Makoto looked away and down at her lap. She rested her hands there. "Would you ever talk to me again?" she asked. Ren smirked. "Well yeah," he chuckled, "only because I would be turned on."

" _Ren!_ " Makoto scolded. "This is  _not_  funny!" Ren waved his hands. "I know! It's just some light humor, calm down. You'll wake up Morgana." Ren hitched a thumb at Morgana who still had yet to awaken from Makoto's outburst. "But yes, I would," Ren answered. "I mean, you are my friend. And while it...may have been a bit harsh, I would be glad you knocked some sense into me. Especially if it was to protect me from someone like Tsukasa... By the way, he wasn't even that cute. I mean, what kind of haircut was that?"

He managed to elicit a weak chuckle from Makoto which he counted as progress. Makoto reached up a hand to wipe at her eyes. "I just hope she forgives me," she whispered. She then laughed again this time much more tearfully. "I am so exhausted." Ren chortled. "It's been a rough day." He snaked his arm confidently over her shoulders-though his face burned like a lit torch when he did-and pulled Makoto closer. Normally, the girl would have questioned his motives, but she was much too tired to do so. She only laid her head on his shoulder. Ren smiled feeling her shift next to him. He fixed her headband that matched her hair pushing it further up before laying his cheek atop her head.

A long and strangely comfortable silence brewed between the two. Only the sounds of their breathing mingling and the pounding of the rain outside. Makoto's ear was pressed against his chest listening to his fast pace heartbeats. She was relieved to hear his beating just as rapidly as hers. "Eiko was right about one thing," Makoto whispered. Ren subtly pressed his lips and nose into her hair taking in her scent. "Hm?" he grunted. Makoto crossed her arms. "I don't know anything about love. I read it in books and I know I had various crushes throughout my childhood but never pursued them. They always passed. It wasn't important. I was always too focused on my studies and creating a future for myself especially after my father died...I wanted to follow in his footsteps as I told you. Seek out justice for those who need it.  _Deserved_ it. And since I joined the Phantom Thieves..." She grinned softly. "...That dream seemed to grow into a lifetime goal," she resumed, "At first I was confused on what I wanted to do, who I wanted to be in life but I knew it was that and now...I want it. I want it so badly. I...I want to be like my father. Finish what he couldn't. Join my sister, Sae. Help others." Ren hummed softly taking in her words. He reached up a thumb and brushed against her jaw repeating the movement several times in short and quick strides. Makoto tensed. Her face inflamed from the bold move and she couldn't help but shudder. It wasn't a bad shudder, though. It was...comforting. Pleasurable. She tightly closed her eyes, resisting the urge to lean into his touch. Her fingers gripped tightly at her sweater's sleeves.

"Your father would be proud," Ren whispered. Makoto giggled. She opened her eyes here. "You think?" She asked. Ren nodded. He pushed her away, but only a mere distance so she could lift her head to him. "And I can help teach you about love." Makoto blinked her eyes at the last sentence. "Teach me about..." She echoed words faltering. Her cheeks turned an even dark red. Ren smiled watching the gears turn in her head as she realized his words. "Oh. ...Oh!" She didn't fight the stupid grin on her face. "Is that a confession?" she laughed, but she only choked. Ren chuckled. He leaned closer to the woman and for some reason, Makoto did not pull away. She found herself leaning in as well, an invisible magnetic force drawing her nearer. Her ruby eyes glanced momentarily at his lips ribbons of his warm breaths matching her slowed, but short ones. "If you want it too," he answered. And whatever those words did to her, she wasn't sure, but she was the first to close the gap between them.

It was rather awkward and strange for both of them. They couldn't contain the shy smiles that appeared on their faces. Makoto felt a giddy giggle boil in her chest, but Ren fully captured her lips into his mirthing the delightful noise.

Makoto was in a daze. She could practically hear Ryuji's whistling if he had known they were lip locking and up in Ren's room for that matter. His lips were feverish and chapped, but all the while soft and soothing. She felt his hands carefully grip her arms while she unfolded her's and pressed her palms onto his chest before gripping at the collars of his cardigan and pulling him closer. She felt herself running out of breath. Makoto forced herself to rip away from the teen who leaned down and this time pressed precise kisses on her neck. She blushed again, not used to the move and while her mind screamed to stop him, she only tilted her neck to give him better access. Ren pulled away and placed his forehead against her shoulder hiding his face. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry." Makoto shook her head but did not speak far too breathless.

Her first kiss. Her very first kiss. And with the leader of the Phantom Thieves plus her friend.

Not to mention, a man with a criminal record. She really had lost her title of little-miss-goody-two-shoes, but honestly, she could care less now throwing caution to the wind. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. Right then. Right now.

"By the way," Makoto began after regaining her oxygen, "I forgot to thank you for sticking by me the entire time and also for standing up for me against Tsukasa. That was..." She pursed her lips at her next choice of words, "very heroic." A chuckle tickled the nape of her neck and she felt another kiss burn her against her skin. "Does the hero get another kiss?" Ren puckered his lips out to her.

Despite his stoic mannerism as their leader, Makoto had to admit, Ren was still a dork no less. It was hard to comprehend that the boy got on probation. He was nowhere near what the rumors were said about him. He was confident, strong, caring, compassionate, at times silly and rather sarcastic, but also loving. Makoto smiled. She leaned in and gave the teenager a quick peck. Ren clicked his tongue irritatingly. "I was expecting more tongue." Makoto felt a pang through her chest.

And lord knows she wanted to right at that moment. To actually be able to taste him, but she held back her impulses not exactly ready for that step.

And whatever else came after that which she had an idea, but chose not to ponder on it.

Makoto shook her head laughing shakily. "We can try that next time," she said. Ren whined but laughed. He cupped her cheeks brushing under her eyes. "We'll go at your pace," he said. "I won't push you into anything...besides this is kind of my first time as well. We'll learn as we go." Makoto was bewildered by this. As charming as he was, she was surprised she was his first.

But it also made her chest swell. The brunette nodded. "Thank you," she said and Ren kissed the bridge between her eyes making her wrinkle her nose. A dreamy sigh from the other side of the room was heard. "Ah, it must be wonderful to be in love at such a young age." The couple looked over at Morgana. The feline stood up on all four legs and stretched his front limbs his rump in the air and tail flicking side to side. He then stretched his hind legs. "I'm glad you guys finally got together. It took you long enough, honestly. Sheesh. Ren over here has been having dreams of you! ...I don't think you want to know what they were too by the way he was talking in his sleep." Morgana shivered.

Makoto looked at Ren with wide eyes mouth agape and face still flushed. Ren closed his eyes. "I can explain."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Makoto is the best waifu and she is my waifu. There I said it. LOL, anyway, that's it! Took me only a whole three days to write too CX I really fell in love with this game but was somewhat dissatisfied with the dialogue so I wrote it out myself hence how some things were changed and its...probably a little more dramatic lol. Also, I am just a hardcore Makoto and Ren shipper now hahaha! I hope you guys enjoyed! :3 And I hope I got these in character as well...I'm not used to writing for them and this is my very first time writing for them so let me know if they are OOC, okay? I also used the name Ren rather than Akira considering the MC's name was Ren in the animation and also in the Dancing in the Starlight (I neeeed that game so damn badly! XDDD). Reviews/critiques help! And again, I hope you guys enjoyed! :D


End file.
